A Dark Remebrance
by bleachpimp
Summary: Time has passed since a massacre on the day of October ten, yet with the chunin exams approaching konoha unleash their local murder to show dominance above all. Dark naruto fic. snippet and message first. first chapter tomorrow pairings open to most characters decision with fans no yaoi


**It's been almost five years since I tried my hand at writing ff, and I will return with the first chapter tomorrow but right now here's a quick message. short snippet after this.**

**THIS IS AN URGENT MESSAGE**.**this is something you need to hear** . **A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!AND HOW DO WE STOP THIS HEAD OVER TO THIS LINK AND SIGN THIS PETITION TO LET THE GOVERNMENT KNOW WE WON'T ACCEPT THIS!(remove the spaces)**

** petitions. / petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMV r QF # thank- you = P**

_The silence was deafening...it was too eerie...it filled ones body with the sense of dread...yet three men were seen walking down a hallway, there steps just entering ear shot. It was quite the sight. An elderly man, in a red and white hat and cloak. His face was stoic yet his eyes revealed so much more, mainly just grief and guilt yet fear, anger, and of course hate were also visible. These emotions were only enhanced by the wrinkles on his face. The other two on the other hand were as easy to read as an open book. Their hands kept fidgeting, and leaning towards their weapons, the sound of a slightly aggravated breath was released and both men clenched their hands around their weapons, their movements rigid and highly wound. Almost as a tiger ready to pounce on their prey, yet what they didn't realize was they were the prey and I the master predator It was then I began to chuckle "hehehehhehe" by now they were right in front of me and I looked up to the wizened face and say " so sarutobi or should I call you hokage-sama well no matter, in what matter may I help you"?_

Sarutobi looked at the face of a teenager he had once thought of as his own grandson. It had been almost eight years since the event known as the October massacre had passed and the arrest and sealing of the child. Yet his time was now up, yet Sarutobi could only look upon the vermillion eyes that had once been a bright benevolent blue look upon his face in mirth almost as if taunting to him knowing he was to be released.' Kami forgive me for the monster I am about to release'...

**If you like so far review and tell me and ill continue the story. Im also willing to listen to any advice, flames will be ignored and any pairings I will be opened to except hinata, sakura, ino, tenten, and the filler girls. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
